


Alois Trancy x Reader ( Angst)

by Celestia_kinnie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abused!alois, Abusive Relationships, Abusive!reader, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_kinnie/pseuds/Celestia_kinnie
Summary: This story contains slightly abusive themes so if you are not comfortable with that please click away. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alois Trancy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Alois Trancy x Reader ( Angst)

A/n: This story contains slightly abusive themes so if you are not comfortable with that please feel free click away anytime. Enjoy! 

You sighed as you peered out of the enormous window in your study and upon seeing the elegant, horse-drawn carriage stop in front of your manor your eyes filled with excitement.

You had been waiting for your betrothed, Alois Trancy, to arrive for afternoon tea and some entertainments to celebrate the first anniversary of your engagement.

" Madison" you called

" Yes my lady" she replied

" Have you prepared the game I asked of you?" you asked

" Yes my lady, everything is prepared for tonight's festivities" Madison answered with a look of discomfort in her eyes.

" Is there something wrong?" you question noticing her discomfort.

" It's nothing, my lady, your fiancé has arrived"  
She answered, changing the subject.

You decide to ignore her unusual behavior heading downstairs to greet your betrothed.  
Alois, wearing his usual attire, ran towards you enthusiastically and gave you a warm hug which you returned.

" Alois how are you, my love," you say as you cup his chin with your palms. " The recent homicide case is getting harder and harder to solve" he replied furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

" Oh really? I just solved the missing children's case so i'll help you." you offered. Alois gladly accepted, complaining that you were always the first one to solve cases. You both chuckle and head to the dining room where your dinner is waiting.

You were known as The Queen's Viper or the ruler of the London Underworld. As a member of the Aristocrats of Evil along with the Phantomhive and Trancy household you were trusted by her majesty and tasked with dispelling her worries.

The role originally belonged to your mother, The Duchess of Lincolnshire, but was passed down to you because of your outstanding intellect and ability to create poisons and other substances just by looking at them.

You and Alois sat down next to each other and made small talk while your butler Alastor prepares tonight's dishes.

For starters, you had Rainbow Terrine, a colourful terrine arranged using seven different vegetables layered to resemble a rainbow.

For mains, you were presented with Chou Farci, wrapped in savoy cabbage the Chou Farci uses vegetables to enhance the flavour of the ground meat filling and is accompanied by a tomato-based sauce.

Lastly, for dessert a light yet tangy Lemon Curd Semifreddo, a class of semi-frozen desserts, and has the texture of frozen mousse as it is produced by uniting two equal parts of ice cream and whipped cream.

" Wow that was delicious " exclaimed Alois

" Yes I agree, Alastor you truly outdid yourself tonight" you praised.

" You flatter me, my lady, but I am simply one hell of a butler" Alastor said curtly

Once finished you lead Alois to the game room where you had prepared an amusing game which you were rather fond of.

" So what will we be playing?" Asked Alois  
" Chess?"

" You'll see when we get there" you replied placing your index finger vertically over your lips.

As you and Alois enter you see his eyes immediately fall on the contraption you had set up. His shocked expression amused you.

" W-what is this?" he asked not sure he would like the answer.

" It's a finger cutting guillotine of course!" you reply brightly.

Alois gulped, this was the first time that he had seen something like this. The metal frame was rusty and visibly worn from usage, the edge of the blade which was as sharp as a wolf's claw shined in the brightly lit room.

Underneath were 2 finger holes directly under the blade and surrounding it were roughly 20 red strings with one single string linked up to the blade causing it to fall if cut.

Next to the guillotine was a pair of scissors which Alois assumed would be used to cut the strings.

" So what do you think?" you asked, already knowing the answer.

" I normally use this for interrogation but I thought why not have fun with it today?"  
you added.

You chuckled at his terrified figure, backing away from you slowly. He ran for the door but Alastor was blocking it.

You swiftly picked up your fiancé with ease and carried him to the chair opposite of yours which had several buckles and belts attached to it. You tied his petite frame to the chair while he twisted and struggled, trying to free himself.

" Claude help me!" Alois yelled tears now rolling down his porcelain face. At his command Claude, Alois' butler, walked in calmly completely unbothered by what was happening.

" Right away my lord" was all he said

You stood in front of him blocking his way.

" Rest assured Claude, Alois' life is not in any danger so there's no need to rescue him. Plus, I can easily reattach his finger if needed." you reassured him calmly.

Claude nodded, " Very well then my lady, please pardon my rude interruption" Claude replied and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him gently.

You approached Alois who was now shivering in fear as you forced his index finger into the contraption and clamped it in place, so he couldn't pull it away.

Once you finish fixing Alois onto the torture device you give him a small peck on the lips and proceed to wipe away the tears from his azure orbs.

Satisfied, you place yourself on the chair opposite him and pick up the scissors preparing to cut the first string.

" Please don't" Alois begged, his face contorting with fear.

You ignored his pleadings cutting the strings one by one.

1...the blade remained stationary and Alois breathed a sigh of relief

2...the blade was still

3...nothing happened

As more and more of the strings were cut the tenser Alois was, mentally imagining the blade falling at every cut.

4...5...6...7... The blade didn't budge an inch until only one string remained.

Alois tried as hard as possible to pull his hand away from the guillotine but to no avail. Alois closed his eyes tightly preparing for the pain about to come as the last string was cut.

Snap...the string supporting the blade severed and the blade fell at lightning speed. Alois shrieked in pain as he felt something cold brush past his finger.

You giggled sadistically at his vivid imagination, telling him to open his eyes. Alois obeyed and to his surprise his finger was fine, the blade was stopped just above it by a metal plate installed in the device.

You carefully removed his finger from the device patting him on the head as he collapsed onto the floor from adrenaline.  
He sobbed and snivelled in your arms for the rest of the night while you teased him for his stupidity.

Eventually, the two of you fell asleep on the gaming room couch with Alois still in your arms.

The end


End file.
